


PDA PRANK on BOYFRIEND! (Chensung Prank Time!)

by MeltedIceAngel



Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle is Shameless, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Fluff, Huang Renjun is Whipped, If PDA was a crime Jaemin would've been in jail, Jisung not so much, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, PDA Prank, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Display of Affection, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shopping for a new house, They're all whipped okay, YouTuber Na Jaemin, Zhong Chenle is a Confident Gay, Zhong Chenle is whipped, for years, nice Job Jaemin, panicked gay jisung, park jisung is whipped, pouty chenle, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: "You drive so fast, Jaemin-hyung!"“You drive slow!” Jaemin said. Chenle, cocky smile and all, hopped onto Jisung’s back and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.“You’re the best driver,” Chenle whispered into Jisung’s ear. Jisung’s head whipped around, red down to his neck, eyebrows in his hairline at Chenle’s shameless show of affection.“Uh, thank you,” Jisung stuttered, smiling awkwardly at an older woman whose gaze seemed magnetized to them. There was something oddly satisfying and equally as hilarious about seeing Park Jisung withering under the gaze of a woman half his height and triple his age, all because his boyfriend gave him a peck on the cheek and a compliment.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721422
Comments: 18
Kudos: 242





	PDA PRANK on BOYFRIEND! (Chensung Prank Time!)

**Author's Note:**

> Do I turn on comment moderation? If anyone comes at me for making Jisung "suffer"... whoooooo! xD He'll be okay, he's like 21/22 or something in this story, he can handle a bit of overzealous love from his boyfriend. 
> 
> So, overwhelmingly, you all voted for the PDA Prank on Jisung! In order, it was PDA, Chinese 24 hour prank, and then babysitting, so I'll also be doing those! 
> 
> This series isn't complete, I just can't get it to switch back to incomplete. I'm working on it, lol.
> 
> Ask me questions: https://curiouscat.qa/gypsyether

The video started in an empty room.

There was a slight buzzing from the air conditioner in the far right corner of the ceiling, a stray piece of paper fluttering in the breeze. The room wasn’t clean in the slightest, but the camera operator didn’t seem to care for this state. Clothes were strewn all over the unmade bed, coupled with an open psychology textbook and several, or rather, a stupid amount, of loose-leaf paper and..., were those textbook pages?

A stray strand of black hair dropped into frame, followed by half of a familiar face. Said face jumped back out, and a strand of blue hair and another familiar face took its place. 

After much of this attempt at humor, Chenle and Jaemin hopped into frame. Chenle screamed shrilly as the force of them hitting the bed nearly shot him right back off. The only thing saving him from smashing unceremoniously onto the floor was his quick reflexes. He threw his foot down, bottom crashing back to the bed with a thump and a dangerous creaking sound from the bed. Jaemin and Chenle shared a look, both giggling disbelieving.

Chenle did _not_ have fast reflexes to catch himself with, so they were pleasantly surprised if a bit miffed on Jaemin’s part. That would’ve been hilarious. They could’ve put it on TikTok or something.

“We’re back!” Jaemin said, throwing his hands out toward the camera. He was ecstatic. It had been nearly a month since they’d last filmed with summer classes. They had so many ideas for videos, and it was getting painful holding them all in. “Today, we’re doing another prank. Although this one will be a bit cuter, I hope?” Jaemin said, scratching his head at Chenle. 

“Oh yes, it’ll be adorable,” Chenle said, with a lilt of an evil laugh at the end. Jaemin raised a brow. “So, long story short, Jisung and I are moving! The people who live in the apartment--”

Jaemin coughed, interrupting him. “Condo. We do not live in an apartment. I own this place, thank you.” Chenle stared unimpressed. 

“Apartment,” Chenle said, earning another angry shout from Jaemin. Chenle laughed and rolled his eyes, waving a sweater covered hand. “Condo, yeesh. The person who owned the condo upstairs from them was trying to sell, and since Jisung and I finally have decent jobs, we could afford it!” 

Both of them clapped happily, Jaemin overdramatically bowing down as he clapped his hands right into the camera. Chenle pulled him back, and Jaemin used the momentum to collapse back into the bed, tucked in shirt popping up out of his pants. “Ya, cover that!” Chenle laughed, putting his hand over Jaemin’s exposed stomach. It was Jaemin’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Good Lord, we can’t stay on track for anything, can we?” Jaemin asked, fixing his shirt. Chenle shook his head. “So, since Chenle and Jisung recently closed on the condo upstairs, we decided to go on ahead and start setting stuff up. We need to pick up a few things from the store, and we thought, what better time to do the PDA prank?” 

“Jisungie is not a fan of PDA,” Chenle said. “He’s so sweet and so loving, but he gets so embarrassed.” Jaemin could attest to that. Jisung was undeniably smitten with Chenle’s clingy side. He always had that dopey smile on his face whenever Chenle would fall into his lap, lost in his game or a show. 

Well, maybe not his lap. Next to him, against his side, that was dopey smile style. Lap was more hysteric stuttering and red face until Chenle burst out laughing and shuffled back onto the couch. 

“Well, you ready?” Jaemin asked. Chenle nodded with a small smile, both of them turning and putting their hands over the camera.

Jaemin’s hand was still over the camera when Renjun said, “What’re you doing?”

“Pranking Jisung,” Jaemin responded, pulling his hand off the lens. Renjun’s frame took a moment to focus, but Jaemin was in love with how Renjun’s blonde and lilac hair glowed with the sun. 

He was a little, tiny bit whipped for his fiance. Especially when part of the glow came from the ring on Renjun’s finger carding through said hair. 

“Is it going to make someone cry?” Renjun asked, dipping out of frame to pick up his bag and coffee. Jaemin shook the camera as if shaking his head no. “Then, have fun.” Renjun bit the tip of his straw as he took a drink from his cup, his eyes trailing up from his phone when Jaemin spent a tad too long filming him instead of going to film Chenle and Jisung.

“You’re so pretty,” Jaemin said, not caring that there were plenty of people around to hear him. Jaemin may not be doing the prank, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t take advantage. Renjun’s cheeks barely turned red, and he hardly gave a chuckle. Ah, that’s right. Jaemin wasn’t doing the prank because he was already a criminal offender in PDA. 

“I know,” Renjun said, going back to flipping through his phone as they began to walk toward the store. Jaemin pouted as Jisung and Chenle jogged to catch up with them. 

“You drive so fast, Jaemin-hyung!” Jisung said, cocking his head to the side. Jaemin squawked indignantly, an accusatory finger pointed at the youngest.

“You drive slow!” Jaemin said. Chenle, cocky smile and all, hopped onto Jisung’s back and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“You’re the best driver,” Chenle whispered into Jisung’s ear. Jisung’s head whipped around, red down to his neck, eyebrows in his hairline at Chenle’s shameless show of affection.

“Uh, thank you,” Jisung stuttered, smiling awkwardly at an older woman whose gaze seemed magnetized to them. There was something oddly satisfying and equally as hilarious about seeing Park Jisung withering under the gaze of a woman half his height and triple his age, all because his boyfriend gave him a peck on the cheek and a compliment. 

Chenle, not fazed at all by Jisung’s stuttering--or maybe even encouraged by it--slid his hand down until their fingers were intertwined. Jisung looked up and down, trying to catch Chenle’s eyes. The elder of the two just smiled as if he’d won something and looked forward. Jisung seemed to resign himself, his eyes periodically looking up and catching someone staring. 

Jaemin could admit, being stared at was not fun. However, there were a lot of reasons for them to be stared at. Hair color, clothes on the expensive side, camera up and out. He didn’t admit it readily, or even proudly, but every once in a while, a teenage girl or little kid would point at him and shout, _omg mom! It’s Jaemin! He’s a YouTuber!_

Being recognized was far more fun in the early days. Now it was constant and a bit less personal. It felt like he was being gawked at.

Oh well. Jisung would forgive them!

They walked into the store, and Renjun finally put his phone down. He was the designated cart driver after the Candy Aisle Incident with Chenle and Jaemin. It took precedence over his comics, even if nothing else seemed to. Jaemin could barely get Renjun to put the stupid phone down. Stupid comic writers and their captivating plots stealing his fiance from him.

Dramatics pushed aside, Jaemin and Chenle were the first to break off and begin looking for the necessary things on their list. Jisung was dragged right along, hand still clasped in Chenle’s tightly. He started to seem a bit calmer and less fidgety, which meant it was time to up the stakes a bit. 

Jaemin winked at Chenle as they were sifting through truly the most exciting of all things: bathmats. Chenle nodded and lifted the one he’d been looking at, showing it excitedly to his boyfriend. 

“Look, Sungie! It’s the perfect yellow to match the grey, don’t you think?” Chenle batted his eyes, and Renjun gagged somewhere down the aisle. Jisung giggled and nodded, that disgustingly whipped look that told the whole world he could never say no to Chenle. 

“It looks perfect,” Jisung said, taking it and putting it in their empty cart. Chenle clapped his hands and proceeded to wrap his arms around Jisung’s shoulders, kissing him soundly on the lips. Jisung was stock still as Chenle pulled away, already down the aisle looking for matching yellow bath towels. 

Renjun looked sympathetic to Jisung’s suffering, but Jaemin was having the time of his life. If he’d known he could get Jisung so hilariously flustered from a few sappy words and a kiss to the cheek, he’d have started doing it a long time ago. The kiss had been overkill for how unchallenging it really was. 

“Jaemin, can we get this?” Renjun called, and Jaemin dropped the camera as he jogged over. 

“Yeah, here, put it here so we can keep it separate,” Jaemin said, taking the toothbrush holder from Renjun and putting it in the child seat of the cart. How domestic. 

They ended up finishing their bathroom shopping list and moved on to the few items they’d decided to get for the bedrooms. They had three, and one had already been dedicated to Jisung for his dance practices. The other was the one they shared to sleep in, and the last was Chenle’s, but Chenle had yet to decide what he wanted to do with it. 

“Sungie,” Chenle whined, wrapping his arms around Jisung. He squished his cheek against Jisung’s shoulder, pouting out his lip. “What should I do with the room? I’m not an artist like Renjun, and I don’t dance like you.” Jisung looked up at the sky as if asking God what he did to deserve such a thing. 

“Baby, we’ll figure it out. Don’t worry,” Jisung said, far more gentle than any of them had expected. 

“You’ll help me, right?” Chenle asked, pulling his face away to look up into Jisung’s eyes. Jisung steeled himself for a long moment before leaning down, pressing a chaste kiss to Chenle’s lips. 

“Of course,” Jisung said, ruffling Chenle’s hair with a small smile. “Now, everyone is staring, so can we go back to shopping?” Chenle chuckled happily and let go, already skipping down toward the computer games. He shouted something about picking up more codes for his phone games before vanishing and reappearing. He dropped the codes into the cart. 

“Okay! Let’s go,” Chenle said, grabbing Jisung’s hand and putting it on the small of his own back. Jisung didn’t seem to have any problem with this, although that wasn’t as much of a surprise. Jisung seemed to do it anyway, consciously or not. 

“So, is the prank a PDA prank?” Renjun asked, slowing down a bit so Jaemin could catch up. 

“I didn’t tell you?” Jaemin asked, a bit shocked. Renjun shrugged, grabbing a bag of Doritos off a shelf as they passed by. Jaemin rolled his eyes fondly and kissed Renjun’s cheek. To Jaemin’s utmost surprise, Renjun turned and puckered his lips out for a real kiss, and Jaemin would’ve been hopeless to not give in instantly.

“Are you not doing it? You’ve been less handsy than usual,” Renjun chuckled. 

“Nope. Figured it would be nothing new,” Jaemin responded, pointing the camera up as Chenle pressed a kiss to Jisung’s cheek again. Jaemin was amazed. The camera picked up the red of Jisung’s cheeks, and they were _six aisles away_.

They ended up picking up enough food to scrounge something together for dinner before picking up the last items on their list. Jaemin dreaded the day they would have to buy full-sized mirrors to put in Jisung’s room. He counted his blessings, and they walked into the aisle with all the bedding. This is the point Chenle seemed to be done playing around. 

“Oh, I bet this one would be nice,” Chenle said, winking at Jisung. The ground seemed to open out from underneath their youngest as he whipped around to look at Renjun. 

“Chenle!” Jisung said, periodically looking back to make sure Renjun didn’t seem upset. Renjun had been very protective of Chenle when they’d been younger, which translated into adulthood as well. Jisung was still terrified of talking about anything not necessarily innocent between them. 

Renjun, however, didn’t seem to care. He simply pushed the cart a little way past them and began looking at bed sets on his own. 

“Why are you so afraid of him?” Chenle chuckled, seemingly breaking out of his planned move. Jisung whined and stomped his foot petulantly. 

“Because he’s your older brother!” Jisung said. “He doesn’t need to hear that kind of stuff.”

“Uh, I’m sorry, Jaemin-hyung uploaded a video of himself naked. Renjun-hyung will live,” Chenle said, and Renjun finally decided to run back and put his brother in a playful headlock. Chenle giggled and fought Renjun’s arms off of him, the elder turning away with a playful smirk. 

“Goodness, Lele,” Jisung said, rolling his eyes. Chenle’s smile darkened again, and he wiggled his eyebrows at the camera. 

“Come on, Sungie, these look nice?” Chenle said, feeling the fabric. Jisung hummed and went to feel as well, but Chenle simply pushed him back up against the shelf and latched his mouth onto his boyfriend’s.

“Wow,” Jaemin said, impressed by Chenle’s shamelessness. He almost rivaled Jungwoo as he licked his lips into Jisung’s mouth, the younger screeching and tapping Chenle to let him go. Chenle did so with a smile and a hysterical laugh, his hand covering his stomach. 

“Your face!” Chenle wheezed, clutching his side. Jaemin had to turn the camera to Renjun for a moment. His fiance’s face was buried in his sweatshirt as if he’d seen something worthy of wiping his memory, starting with the moment he was born. 

“Chenle!” Jisung said, voice cracking embarrassingly. He looked around, absolutely mortified, but no one had stuck around to gawk at them that time. Chenle had timed it perfectly. 

“It’s a prank, Sungie,” Chenle said, pointing at the camera. Jisung groaned a little and shook his head. “Sorry. I couldn’t help it. You get so flustered, it’s adorable!” 

“My heart almost exploded,” Jisung chuckled, looking around before pecking Chenle once on the lips. “I love you so, so much. But please, can we not make out in front of your older brother?” Chenle’s mouth dropped a bit.

“That’s what you were worried about?” Chenle asked. 

“No, but he still hasn’t pulled his head out of his hoodie, and I’m starting to worry for him,” Jisung said, and all of them looked back at Renjun to see that Jisung was indeed right. Renjun was still hiding away.

“Never again, please,” Renjun said, dropping his hoodie back down. 

“Fine, whatever! Never again!” Chenle said, waving his hand indignantly. Jaemin knew that look. Chenle was lying through his teeth. 

“Well, I hope you enjoyed watching Jisung die in a convenience store!” Jaemin said, earning a harsh slap from the youngest. “I’m going to end the video here because I’m tired of holding the camera. Anyway, see you in our next video. Have a good day!” 

Chenle was sure to plant one last kiss on Jisung’s cheek before the footage cut off, slicing an affronted yelp from Jisung at the perfect comedic timing. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/meltediceangel (helps pay for medical school)


End file.
